


Dancing closer

by Leylalia



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Pre-Relationship, getting closer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leylalia/pseuds/Leylalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy can't sleep, but maybe that's not as bad as first thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cicero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicero/gifts).



> My best friend said I should upload this, so I'll gift it to her ♥

Being a speedster had its advantages, and Tommy liked his mutation most of the time, though right now definitely wasn’t one of those times. With a groan he sat up bed, pushed the blanket from his hips, and put his feed onto the ground.  
He couldn’t sleep, and as a speedster that meant he had a lot of time left to think until it would be morning, and he just couldn’t lie around anymore.  
He scratched his waist as he wandered lazily to the kitchen, to see if there was anything in the fridge he could eat. He took his time getting there, which meant it took some seconds.  
With a sigh he opened the fridge and glanced inside with half-closed eyes. Once his eyes had adjusted to the bright light he pushed some uninteresting stuff out of the way, grumbling under his breath. Noh could eat such weird stuff…  
Finally he settled for a piece of cake in a box which was labeled “Teddy”. Tommy just shrugged and opened it after getting a fork. Inside was another note which read “No Tommy”. That brought a grin to Tommy’s lips. Maybe he’d apologize tomorrow. Or not…

With the cake he made his way back to his room, but stopped when he noticed that the door to the living room was open and there were sounds coming from it. Usually that meant either Billy and Teddy fell asleep during movie night or they were not yet asleep and doing mostly unspeakable things. That was nothing Tommy wanted to see, but he was bored enough to see if he could maybe cockblock them or wake them up.

He stopped in the door, though, when he saw Noh-Varr in the dark room. The only light came from the street lamps outside and the screen of Noh’s newest StarkPod. It was lying on the floor and a long cable was leading from it further up to Noh, who was wearing his green headphones and was dancing to some song. Tommy could barely hear it, especially cause Noh hummed over it, but obviously didn't care much about how he sounded.  
It did sound strangely adorable, though, and Tommy leant against the doorframe in silence, watching the alien do his little dance, with the screen illuminating his moves.  
It felt weirdly intimate to see this and even more weirdly endearing. Of course, the Kree usually also danced when others were around, but this was more carefree and a serene expression was on his face, features relaxed and just… seeming to enjoy the moment. His eyes were closed as his body moved to the beat, arms moving over his head, hips circling, his feet just in socks, though otherwise he was wearing what he had had on for their trip outside today; t-shirt and jeans.

Tommy cursed himself as he realized how his gaze was hefted onto the alien’s hips where his shirt had ridden up just lightly, giving free sight onto his flat and muscular stomach. The speedster bit his lip and leaned back, not saying a thing. He should probably just go…

But then Noh’s eyes opened, calm, as if he had already known he had a visitor, and he smiled warmly, not saying a thing. Tommy frowned because he would never admit how that damn smile made his heart flutter in his chest, and he glared at the hand Noh extended to him, beckoning him closer.  
Against better judgement Tommy did step closer, put the cake down and took his hand.

Noh did not lose time and pulled him closer, starting to dance with him.  
“Idiot, I can’t even hear the music…” Tommy complained and Noh grinned, and started to sing. Luckily that sounded better than his humming, hell, Tommy secretly thought it had been the best singing he ever heard, especially when it was whispered into his ear by the cockroach and he could feel the warmth of his breath against his skin and his muscles against himself as they danced in the dark room, and Tommy allowed himself to stay like that and enjoy it…

**Author's Note:**

> art by me  
> if you like it you can also view this on [tumblr](http://leylas-art.tumblr.com/post/133419569499/illustration-to-dancing-closer-on-ao3-a-short)!


End file.
